Return of the Kitties
by KnitFreak
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Kitties". If you haven't read that one I suggest you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Kitties

Chapter 1

Hermione sat at her desk at home looking over her notes she had made while working on the potion to cure Snape, and Malfoy. Something was bothering her and she just couldn't figure out what it was. She stared at the notes for over an hour until she saw something. "The potion should of aged!" she said out loud, btu then stopped and thought it over. The potion had seemed to work. "Oh well it turned out fine I guess it isn't to much of a problem, but worry still wiggled in the back of her mind as she got up and was about to head down stairs when she saw something in the mirror. "Oh no!"

Harry was at Ron's house eating breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley got up and opened the door, "Sirius what are you doing here?"

Hearing his godfathers name Harry got up and gave him a hug. "Hey Harry nice to see you." Turning back to Mrs. Weasley he explained, "Dumbledore said there has been a problem and Harry and Ron are to come with me on a mission."

"What kind of mission," asked Mrs. Weasley asked suspicion already showing n her face.

Sirius shrugged, "I am not sure. All he said that It might have something to do with an contagious illness and that Harry and Ron might have already been exposed to it."

Mrs. Weasley seemed worried but nodded and said, "alright we'll send their things to you when Dumbledore tells us where you are."

As the three of them went outside and Harry turned to Sirius and asked, "so what kind of mission is it really?"

"Exactly what I said," laughed Sirius realizing that the boys had been hoping it was something more interesting them being under quarantine. "And no I don't know anymore. Dumbledore just gave me an address and told me to bring the two of you there."

In a matter of seconds they were in the middle of a field with a large summer house next to a lake. Sirius whistled, "wow snazzy. I wonder why we are here. This place looks to nice to be a quarantine area" The two boys nodded in agreement but as they walked towards the house Dumbledore came out of the house and met them half way.

He gave them a tired smile and they three couldn't help but think that the old mad had just been running. "Nice to see the three of you. This is a very important mission that I am having you do."

"Sir?" asked Ron. "If this is really about an illness then why just me and Harry? Why not my whole family?"

"Ah yes it seems only those exposed to the full blown sickness are at risk. In truth only Harry has a chance of infection, but I decided better safe then sorry," explained Dumbledore. "Now Dobby is inside, but he will leave once you take over. Everyone that is sick is inside, and Dobby will give names before he leaves. Now I must take Mrs. Granger's notes and find the best potion brewers to work out the cure."

"Why not ask Snape to do it?" asked Sirius. He didn't like him, but that didn't mean he didn't acknowledge that the other man was god at his trade either.

"He was one of the first to be infected. Also might want to keep an eye on him he has a tendency to cause problems." That said Dumbledore was gone with a crack and the three were left outside the house.

"I don't like the idea of helping Snape when he is sick," said Harry finally. The other two nodded but went inside anyway. They weren't sure what to expect, but they knew what they weren't expecting; and they weren't expecting to see a little blonde boy with cat ears and tail coloring on the walls when they walked into the house.

The little boy turned to them, blinked a few time, and went back to scribbling on the wall. "No Draco bad!" yelled a high pitched voice. Dobby ran over and took the crayon from the toddler, who did everything in his power to not let go of the crayon. "Draco there is a banana in the other room."

"Nana?"

"Yes nana go get it."

"Nana!" with that he ran down the hall leaving Dobby alone.

"I am so glad you are here sirs. They have been a handful."

"Dobby was that," started Harry but he paused before finishing. "Was that Draco Malfoy?"

Dobby nodded, "yes and his father is here to come on." He showed them to a living room where a TV was playing. Another blonde boy sat on the couch, more interested in the TV then anything else. Curled up next to him was a third boy only his hair was more of a brown color. Draco was looking under a chair cushion for the banana he had been promised.

Sighing Dobby snapped and a banana appeared on the table. Draco squealed and grabbed the banana and bit into it without even attempting to peel it. Sirius peeled it for him and gave it back. "Now" said Dobby getting their attention. "That is Draco Malfoy as I said, his father Lucius is the one watching TV, Remus Lupin is sleeping next to him, and . . ." Dobby stopped and looked around. "Oh dear where are the other three."

Sirius was looking down at the little sleeping kitty child, "Remus?"

Not seeming to notice his confusion Dobby continued, "come we must find the other. . ." a loud crash made everyone look up and head down the hall that led to the kitchen. A black haired child was sitting on top of the fridge throwing plates on the floor. "Neville!" yelled Dobby. "Stop that this instant.

Neville blinked and then while staring right at Dobby threw another plate on the ground. Sirius grabbed Neville off the top of the fridge but he nearly dropped him as Neville turned around in his arms and sunk his little teeth into Sirius's arm. "Harry get it off!" Harry grabbed him and unhooked Neville from his godfather's arm, but then had his own biting problem.

Suddenly Dobby snapped and a spoonful of peanut butter was jammed into the toddlers mouth. "Alright that is one down," said Dobby. "Now there is just." Noise form the pantry made Dobby walk over and open the door to relive the last two children. A little girl with curly brown hair and a very fluffy hair and ears, and the other a black haired boy. Both were currently fighting over a box of crackers.

"And there is Hermione and Severus," said Dobby.

"Hey that's the little brat that bit back at school," said Harry pointing at Severus, who seemed more interested at getting the crackers from Hermione at the moment.

Ron picked up Hermione and Sirius picked up Severus, who had won the cracker box, but quickly realize that Hermione had won the bag with the crackers in it. Sirius quickly grabbed another box of crackers, opened it and handed it to Severus before the fit that was obviously building could be released.

"Alright then," sighed Dobby. "Your mission is pretty self explanatory and I shall leave you to it then. Oh Harry and Ron. The two of you can do magic in and around the house since I wont be able to help the two of you very much."

Once Dobby was gone Ron groaned, "I don't think I am going to like the rest of the summer."

AN:

Holy Crap this took me longer then I wanted, (the actual writing only tok me an hour). I have been working Graveyard in a warehouse and haven't had any energy to do anything other then sleep! However I have been moved to Days so I will be able to work on my stories again (finally)

This story will probably be a total of 5 chapters and will be updated soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Dobby was gone the three of them looked at each other and then at the three children that they were holding. Finally Ron broke the silence, "This is a little awkward." Hermione smiled up at him and handed him one of her crackers. Awkwardly he took the cracker and ate it.

"We should probably put them back in the living room with the others," said Harry as he noticed that Neville was almost finished with the peanut butter and he didn't want to be holding him when he spit the spoon out. Sirius nodded and they walked down the hall to the living room and put them down with the other three, who had remained in the room.

"I have an idea," said Sirius as he started to look around through the supplies Dumbledore had left them. "Ah ha!" he said triumphantly as he pulled a baby gate from under the pile and went to putting it on the door frame so that the munchkins couldn't get out, theoretically. "This will keep them in here so that we can re-group and figure out a plan."

With the baby gate up the three of them went back to the kitchen and tried to figure out a game plan for taking care of the little monsters that were currently in the living room.

"Alright," started Sirius. "I have about as much experience with kids as you two do so we need to figure out how to do this."

"We could each take turns watching them," put in Ron.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "That's six on one. Why don't we just pair them up and we each watch two."

"I like that idea," said Sirius. "but the other problem is food. I can kinda cook." Sirius looked at Ron and just gave him a confused look while Harry did a "kinda sorta" movement with his hand. Sirius thought a moment before continuing, "alright how about I go out real quick and just get fast food for lunch and a few frozen pizza's for dinner. Then after we put them to bed we can plan out a weeks worth of meals and just follow that. It's almost lunch anyway."

"Sounds good to me," said Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said Sirius. "I will go to the store so just wait here, I should be back in about 30 minutes so nothing to dire should happen." Sirius was gone with a crack leaving Harry and Ron alone in the kitchen.

"What should we do while we wait?" asked Ron.

"Probably go back into the living room and watch them so they don't do anything," sighed Harry as he stood up and headed towards the door. Ron followed him out and down the hall to the living room.

At first they though that everything was fine since the baby gate was still in place, but they soon saw otherwise as none of the toddlers were in the living room. Both of them just looked at the empty room with the TV still on in shock, as if staring at the empty room would make the little escapees come back into the room.

"Split up. I'll go upstairs, you down stairs," said Harry as he ran towards the stairs.

"What do I do when I find one? They will just get out again if we bring them here" asked Ron.

Harry stopped and thought for a moment before answering, "improvise."

Ron sighed and went back down the hall to look around in some of the side rooms, as well as closets, bathrooms, and back to the kitchen. At first he thought that maybe that all of them had gone upstairs but then he heard giggling behind him. _'I know I checked all of the rooms on this floor where are they?'_

He turned around and he heard the sounds again and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Ron quickly turned and ran towards the movement, but then suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face. Looking down he saw that his shoe laces had been tied together. Sitting up he started to untie his shoes when he noticed that the potted plant next to him was giggling.

Pretending not to notice it he finished untying and retying his shoes before he stood up, "now where are they," he stated out loud before quickly reaching into the bush and grabbing at the first of the little monsters. It turned out to be Hermione, her ears flattening against her head when she had been caught.

"Got you! Now you will be good right?" asked Ron as he carried her back to the living room and started to dig through the pile of supplies until he found something that would keep her occupied. Ron put her on the couch, but kept and eye on her so that she wouldn't run off again.

As she waited for him she started to fiddle with the TV remote and changed the channel a few times before giggling, and clapping as she pointed at the TV. Confused Ron looked up to see what appeared to be a severed hand running around a creepy old house. "I probably should let you watch that," stated Ron, "but I still have to find the other escapees, so whatever keeps you happy."

Ron left he room in time to see one of the said monsters close the closet door. Upon opening it something suddenly bit his leg. Ron yelled in pain before pulling Neville from his leg. "Don't do that!" he snapped as he carried Neville at arm's length back into the living room.

As He stepped over the baby-gate and looked at the TV again he saw two creepy children dropping a baby and a bowling ball off of a roof. Another voice had joined Hermione's giggles and as Ron was putting a chew toy in Neville's mouth he saw that Severus had come back into the room and was sitting next to Hermione on the couch. Ron sat in the chair and sighed, "whatever keeps them happy I don't really care."

Meanwhile Harry was upstairs having a few problems of his own. When he had first gone upstairs he hadn't had any trouble finding the first little monster since he heard the toilet flush. Before he opened the door it flew opened and Remus and Lucius ran out of the room covered in toilet paper chasing each other as they threw toilet paper roles at each other.

Off hand he looked into the bathroom in time to see Draco drop a rubber duck into the toilet and flush it. Harry watched as the toilet overflowed and Draco looked over at him, "Uh oh." Draco then quickly climbed into the tub so that he wouldn't get wet. Harry was thankful that he was allowed to use magic as he quickly cleaned up the mess and unclogged the toilet before retrieving Draco from the tub.

Harry followed the toilet paper trail down the hall and into one of the guest rooms. Both of them were jumping up and down and back and forth between the two beds that were in the room all while throwing the paper rolls that they still had with them. Draco wiggled out of Harry's arms and jumped up onto the bed to join them. Harry just watched stunned as a role of paper sailed over his head leaving a trail of paper across his face. As if the three of them had just made a wonderful discovery they started to run circles around Harry and cover him in as much toilet paper as they could.

Ron heard yelling from up stairs as well as struggling and before long Harry came down the stairs completely mummified in toilet paper all while carrying a large pillowcase over his shoulder. "Are we having fun yet?" asked Ron trying not to laugh as Harry put the large lumpy pillow case in another chair and pulled each of the little monsters out of the pillow case one by one.

"Obviously were having loads of fun," snapped Harry as he waved his wand and mumbled as he got rid of all the toilet paper. "Can you watch them while I clean the upstairs. I think they destroyed about a dozen roles of toilet paper." Ron just nodded as Harry went back upstairs.

When he came back down stairs he sat in the living room and watch random movies with Ron as they took turns standing in front of the baby-gate so that none of the rug rats tried to escape.

Finally they heard the door open and Sirius called down the hall as he carried a couple bags to the kitchen. Severus peeked over the couch and sniffed the air before jumping over the couch, climbing up Harry so that he could jump over the baby gate, and ran down the hall towards the kitchen where Sirius had taken the food.

Sirius walked into the living room to help them herd all the munchkins into the kitchen. "Snape already ran into the kitchen," said Harry as they walked down the hall.

"Really?" said Sirius. "I didn't see him when . . ." Ron and Harry looked at Sirius with a questioning look but when they looked past him into the kitchen they saw what he was staring at. Severus was sitting on the table already halfway through eating one of the foot long subs that Sirius had brought home.

"I got that to share you little garbage disposal!" snapped Sirius. Severus didn't pay him any mind as he continued to eat the rest of the sandwich.

"Its kind of amazing he can even get it into his mouth let alone eat all of it," noted Ron.

Severus had just finished the sub and started to dig around in one of the other bags and pulled out one of the other three subs that was on the table. "Oh no you don't," said Sirius as he picked up Severus by the back of the shirt and pulled him away from the sandwich.

"No! No mine!" squealed Severus as he tried to get back on top of the table so he could eat the sandwich.

"Just let him have it Sirius," sighed Harry. "We can just make the pizza now and then figure out something for dinner later." Sirius just nodded and put him down in one of the chairs, but Severus wasn't able to get his sandwich since the other little kitties had climbed up around the table and were currently after the sandwich.

Harry quickly took the three pizza's off of the table so that they wouldn't be torn into as well. "It kinda looks like feeding time at the zoo," said Ron absentmindedly as the six of them devoured the remaining sandwiches.

"Maybe they wont be hungry for pizza once they are finished, "said Sirius hopefully. He was hungry and been hoping to have some of the sandwich. However after the subs were gone they all stayed at the table waiting for the pizza, or at least they seemed like they were waiting for the pizza.

Severus curled up on the chair and took a nap, but once the pizza was done he woke up again. Luckily for Harry, Ron and Sirius the fact that they had all eaten quiet a bit already they weren't as hungry and only ate one or two pieces of pizza each and leaving the rest for their watchers.

"Looks like its nap time," said Sirius as he noted that all of them were curling up in their chairs. Eventually they got all of them back into the living room and covered them with blankets before finishing their own lunch in the kitchen.

"Looks like where going to have to take into account that just because they are small doesn't mean that they don't eat a lot," said Sirius as he got out a pen and a few sheets of paper, and they brain stormed meals that they could make, and a list of things they would need to make said meals.

"Well at least it should get easier after today," said Ron hopefully, but Sirius and Harry suddenly felt dread fill them.

AN

Sorry this took so long. Work, Dancing, teaching, and pet projects as well as becoming violently ill for a week really put a kink in my free time to get this done.

So here it is please review they keep my little black heart beating ^_^. Next chapter will be up with in a week or two I swear cause I have a week off before school starts.

PS – you need to listen to "**Keep Awake**" by **100 Monkeys.** Why? Because that is what I listened to on repeat while writing this.

PPS – yes a small child can eat that much its kinda scary to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Week 1

Sirius was awoken to Ron screaming the next morning. Both himself and Harry met in the hall and opened the door to find that Ron was trying to pull Neville off of his arm. Sirius quickly pulled the toddler off of Ron, who looked like he was seriously considering throwing the child. "I'll take him to the living room while you get the others." The boys nodded as they followed him out of the room but turned to go into one of the side rooms instead of going down into the living room.

Once in the living room Sirius put Neville on the couch and turned the TV on and left the room, making sure that the baby gate was secure before he left. Sounds coming from the kitchen made him investigate and find that Dobby was in the kitchen making breakfast. Dobby smiled at him and said, "Morning sir. Mr. Dumbledore asked me to bring a few more things over and I decided to make breakfast as well." Sirius nodded his thanks as he got a cup of coffee.

Once he'd had a few gulps of the bitter liquid he walked over to the bag an looked into it. There were a few plastic toys and a lot of small yellow plastic jars. Curious Sirius picked one up and looked at it. "Play-dough?"

Dobby nodded, "It should keep them occupied but I suggest only letting them play with it in the kitchen so that they don't make a mess." Sirius nodded and put the bag on the counter. Soon Ron, Harry and the toddlers came into the kitchen to eat breakfast. They thanked Dobby, who left quickly after that.

Sirius looked around before asking, "where is Neville?"

Ron and Harry shrugged, "probably still in the living room where you left him."

Sighing Sirius walked down the hall to get Neville. As he got closer to the doorway he heard a man from the TV yelling. _"You wanna f**k with me? Okay. You wanna play rough? Okay. Say hello to my little friend!"_ The sound of gunshots filled the room as Sirius looked down and saw that Neville was hypnotized by the TV. Quickly Sirius picked up Neville and turned the TV. "I don't think that is the best thing for you to be watching."

Neville seemed to strongly disagree as Sirius carried him back to the kitchen and put him in his seat. Once a plate of eggs and toast was in front of him he seemed to forget about the TV and started to eat. "What was on the TV?" asked Harry after Sirius had sat down.

"Scar Face."

Harry was quiet for a moment before saying, "I don't think that is really. . ."

"Yeah I probably should of looked what was on the TV before I left," agreed Sirius as he started on his breakfast.

"It couldn't of been that bad," said Ron as he finished his plate. "I mean he was only in there alone for what? Three? Four minutes maybe."

"F**k you!" yelled Neville as he threw an over easy egg at Harry.

The three of them stared stunned at Neville as he went back to eating. Finally Sirius closed his mouth and said in a stern voice, "Don't you dare say that anymore Neville or you will be in trouble." Neville glared up at Sirius before repeating himself. Sirius growled before snapping, "Keep that up and I will feed you to You Know Who."

Neville looked at him in a confused way until Harry said, "I don't think he really understands the. . ." Harry's abrupt stop made Ron and Sirius look at what he was looking at. On the counter Lucius and Remus were sitting on the counter drinking the coffee that Sirius had left on the counter.

The next few moments seemed to happen in a blink of an eye as Both Remus and Lucius jumped from the counter and ran down the halls squealing at the top of their lungs. Sirius jumped up and said, "Ron, take the other four to the living room while me and Harry try and catch those demons."

Ron nodded and looked around before suddenly asking, "where is Draco?" A quick scan of the table made them notice that the only three that were still at the table was Hermione, Neville, and Severus.

"Okay new plan we take them to the living room and then we try and catch the demons," revised Sirius as he picked up Neville and ran to put him in the living room. Ron and Harry quickly followed behind him with the other two.

Once they were in the living room Harry turned on the TV as went through the channels until he found what looked like a performance of some kind of play. Figuring it was better then Scar Face Harry dropped the remote and ran after Ron and Sirius to try and find the other three.

"Up here!" yelled Ron from upstairs. Harry ran up the stairs to find Ron wrestling with Remus as he tried to color on the walls with a marker. Harry grabbed the marker from Remus who decided that screaming was the only thing he had to say about having his fun ruined. Remus quickly fought himself free and ran into one of the back down stairs screaming the whole way.

While they chased after Remus, Sirius was having his own problem with Lucius. "Okay you brat give it back," said Sirius. He was currently in a side library. Lucius was on top of one of the bookshelves. Somehow when he had run by Sirius one of the many times he had gotten a hold of Sirius's wand.

Lucius didn't seem to be listening as he giggled and pointed the wand at a random book and it turned purple before melting. The toddler giggled again before laughing louder and waving the wand around randomly sending sparks in every direction. Sirius dodged most of them but suddenly realized that a few patches on his jacket were multicolored. Finally having had enough Sirius climbed up the shelf after Lucius and grabbed his wand.

He was able to get his want back but then he realized that he didn't have any balance on the shelf and simply fell off. Sirius looked up just in time to see Lucius wiggling on top of the shelf before jumping off the shelf and grabbing onto a curtain and swinging on it. Sirius got up quickly and tied the curtain around Lucius so that he all he could do was hang there. Sirius then pulled the curtain down and carried the little ball of energy back to the living room.

On the way there he saw that Harry and Ron had done something similar with Remus, but it involved using a blanket. "What happened to you?" asked Harry seeing the multi-color mess that was his godfather.

"He got my wand," replied Sirius. "Have you found Draco yet?" The boys shook their heads no before they continued down the hall to the living room. When they reached the room they were relived to notice that Draco had gotten decided to go into the room on his own. However their joy was short lived as they actually listened to the songs that were being sung on the TV that the four toddlers were hooked to.

"_Kill humanity and speed them to their graves.  
>Come Cthulhu and shorten their lives. Cthulhu hear our shoggoth prayer for you <em>

_Make Cthulhu waken from slumber brining mankind horror_

_Except our sacrifice_

_Hear our shoggoth prayer great one"_

Focusing on the TV they saw a group of people in robes chanting. Sirius picked up the remote and turned the TV off. The toddlers all let out groans of disappointment. After a moment Ron said, "Is it just me or are we the worst babysitters ever?"

In the end it was decided that Remus and Lucius would be put in child harnesses and given to Sirius as he watched all of the children in the kitchen as they played with the play-dough that Dobby had given them that morning. Meanwhile Ron and Harry would be cleaning up the house after it had been destroyed by the run of the little monsters

It was a few hours before they came back and found Sirius asleep on the floor with the leashes tied around his feet so that the toddlers couldn't escape but still had enough room that they could play with the others. "I'll make lunch," said Harry as he walked around the group playing on the floor and started to make lunch.

Ron nodded before sitting down next to Hermione, who seemed to be making something. "What are you making?"

"Cthulhu," answered Hermione. Ron looked down at the squid like creature. He suddenly remembered that Cthulhu was the creature that the cult was singing about.

Suddenly Severus made a "thppp" sound and said, "Shoggy!" and held up a green mass of play dough with little eyes all over it. Ron decided to go help Harry make sandwiches

Once they were finished they woke up Sirius and made all of the children eat their lunch, followed by nap time. After they doubled checked to make sure that all of them were indeed sleeping they cleaned up the kitchen and had a quick re-grouping meeting.

"Okay I think we need a better game plan," said Sirius. "We can't really give them a chance to get left alone for very long. Otherwise they turn into monsters."

"Agreed," said Ron and Harry.

"We need someone always in the living room so that they can monitor what is on TV," said Harry. The others nodded in agreement.

"Also someone to wake up early so that they don't wake us up and get a jump on us," said Ron, still a little miffed about what had woken him up that morning.

"Okay how about this," started Sirius. "Wake them up, breakfast, play time, lunch, nap time, TV till dinner, and after dinner is quiet time. Like we read tot hem or something before they go to bed."

"That seems like it would work," said Harry. Quickly they were in agreement and regrouped with the toddlers still sleeping in the living room.

Their master plans for how they were going to deal with the little ones lasted almost a whole day. However since they were out numbered two to one it was quickly becoming apparent that they needed help. One or two of them was always breaking away and causing trouble. Severus and Hermione being the worst, and most dangerous, offenders. They didn't color on walls like Lucius or Remus, but they seemed to enjoy putting things like crushed crackers in Harry's bed as well as ever shoe they came across was a potential hiding place for spiders, tacks, and anything else interesting that they found while exploring the house. Ron in particular seemed to being having a hard time with the spiders that kept showing up once the little kitties learned what funny noises he made when he found one.

"I think we need help," said Sirius one day after the kitties had been put to bed to bed. All of them were cleaning up the mess of play-dough, crayons, and markers that where scattered everywhere.

"Maybe we can send a message to Dumbledore?" asked Harry. It was quickly agreed that that is what they needed to do.

Dumbledore was on his way to talk to them about how he could get them help but he was being pestered by more then just them. "Dumbledore I want to know why Ron and Harry where taken away? What is this about them being in quarantine?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"My husband and my son have been gone all summer what is going on? And I hear that you are using our summer house as the quarantine area!" snapped Mrs. Malfoy.

Dumbledore smiled and backed up a little, "I am sorry ladies but I can't reveal any information just yet until we have a better understanding of what is going on." Once that was said he quickly aperrated.

They were quiet for a moment before Narcissus turned to Molly and said, "truce until this is over. I have an idea of where he went come one." Molly nodded and quickly followed Narcissus.

Sirius met Dumbledore outside and was asking about getting help watching the cute fluffy demons. The Headmaster was trying to talk Sirius down when they heard a loud crack next to them. Both stopped and saw that Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to them. Both looking very annoyed.

Narcissus looked at Sirius and was about to say something but Molly stopped her and said, "truce remember." The other woman's eye twitched but she eventually just nodded and looked back towards Dumbledore and glared and crossed her arms.

"What has happened to our family members!" she demanded completely ignoring Sirius.

Before Dumbledore could say anything Sirius said, "that's it! Headmaster the three of us need help and they want to know what is going on can't they just help us with those monsters!"

Both woman looked back to Dumbledore confused as to what Sirius was talking about. The headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I didn't want to bring anyone else into the house since we want to keep the number of the possible contamination down."

"Chicken?" asked a little voice from the center of them. Everyone looked down to see a little blonde boy sitting in the center.

"Damn it Harry was supposed to be watching Lucius!" snapped Sirius.

"Lucius?" asked Narcissus as she crouched down to the boys level and looked at the cat ears. Lucius giggled and asked to be picked up.

"Yes the side effects of the sickness is age reversal and animal features," said Dumbledore. "The others that are currently infected are Remus Lupine, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco." As He explained this Narcissus picked up Lucius and watched in stunned silence as he husband giggled and started to play with a stray thread her sleeve.

"Hungry!" said another small voice as Severus peeked out from behind Sirius and tugged on his pants leg.

"Your always hungry Severus," sighed Sirius as Severus walked into the center of the circle and started to dig around in Molly's purse. Soon he picked out a skein of yarn and stuck it in his mouth. Molly looked at a moment before picking him up.

Dumbledore and Sirius watched curiously as the two woman just stared at them a moment before they looked at each other then back at the children then back to the Head master and asked, "can we keep them like this?"

AN: I AM HORRID!

I have a reason for taking so long! X-mas presents and school took up all of my time. No really I was making presents since September. I think I made at least 20 hand knitted presents for people this year, (not even done yet some people are getting late presents), but since I am out of school now I have a little bit more time, (oh wait I have work to). I will finish this if it kills me and I am sorry it is taking so long and thank you to everyone that has been patiently waiting.

Anyone that knows that play that was being watched gets a cookie. If you don't know go to YouTube and type in "The Shoggoth Prayer" cause it is hilarious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Week 2

It had been decided that Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley would be allowed to help them in the house since two of the children had already gotten out and "contaminated" them. Ron and Harry were both particularly happy that they had help now even though Mrs. Malfoy was proving that she wasn't as good as Molly was at handing children. Ron and Harry watched in slight amusement as Hermione, and Neville were running circles around her.

Molly was in the kitchen cooking dinner, hence the reason Narcissi was having to help watch the main group. The only one that Molly had to worry about was Severus who was acting as the child equivalent of a garbage disposal.

"Mom he is eating the potatoes peels again," said Ron as he walked into the kitchen to get some juice for Hermione.

Molly looked down to see that Severus was indeed in the garbage can eating the potatoes peels. She shuddered a little before she picked up Severus, and scolded him "Don't eat anything from the garbage. It's bad for you." Momentarily moving away from her cooking Molly took out a few extra pots and a wooden spoon and set him up on the floor so he could play.

Ron covered his ears at the sudden onslaught of noise that followed, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"At least I know where he is," she commented as she turned back to what she was doing.

Ron finished the errand he had originally intended to finish and went back to the living room. Mrs. Malfoy was trying to get Neville off of the top of the curtains while Harry and Sirius played with the blocks on the floor with the others. Ron knelt down and handed the sippy cup of juice to Hermione. She took the cup and took a sip before making a face and spitting it out on the floor, "no I want grape juice!"

"I gave you orange juice the first time! Then you said you wanted apple juice, and now it is grape juice!" snapped Ron. He was about to continue his rant but she threw the cup on the ground and started kicking and screaming. A glare from Harry and Sirius made him pick up the juice cup and head back to the kitchen, and get a cup of grape juice.

When he gave it to Hermione she repeated her previous action only this time saying, "I don't like juice."

"Maybe you should go for a walk Ron," suggested Sirius. Since Ron looked like he was about to explode.

"Take this with you!" snapped Narcissus. They all looked to see she had gotten Neville off the curtain by pulling it down and tying the child up in it. Ron just sighed and took one end of the curtain and went back towards the kitchen dragging Neville behind him. Upon opening the door he saw that Severus had flipped the pot over and was now sitting in it staring intently at something.

Closer inspection revealed that there was a spider crawling across the floor. Which Severus jumped out at, and smashed with the wooden spoon he was holding before hopping back into the pot looking around hopefully for another spider to walk by. Ron made a face of disgust before walking over to his mom and asking, "What are you making for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes and beef gravy with biscuits," she replied as she took the biscuits out from the oven.

Ron was about to reply, but suddenly he heard a screech from Severus. Turning around he saw that Neville had decided to bite Severus's tail. This followed by a crack from the spoon that he just hit Neville with. Neville let go of his tail and stared crying when Ron picked up Severus so that he wouldn't get another hit in.

Severus made a very irritated little growl sound as he hugged his tail; ears flat against his head. Glaring up at Ron for a moment he turned back to Neville and threw the spoon and hit him in the head again making the other child scream even louder. "Just leave him here," said Molly in an irritated voice. Ron just nodded and took Severus away leaving Neville on the floor for his mom to deal with.

Upon entering the living room he set Severus down so he could play with the blocks with the other children. "Do we even want to know?" asked Sirius as he referred to the screaming that they had heard.

"Neville bit Snape's tail and he retaliated by hitting him with a wooden spoon," answered Ron as he glanced around the room. Frowning he asked, "Where is Lucius?"

Everyone glanced around worried for a moment but it was fine after he walked through the middle of the room with a garbage can on his head. "Bang, bang, bang, bang," giggled Lucius as he hit the sides of the can as he walked around.

Sirius did a bad job at repressing a laugh as he glanced up at Mrs. Malfoy. She glared at him and kicked him, "I bet you where the same as a toddler."

Sirius just snorted as Lucius walked around in circles until he hit the couch and fell over, "ow" giggled the toddler before pulling the can off of his head and looking around. Once the can was off of his head he looked around and watched Hermione building a block tower. Suddenly he reached out and pushed it over and giggled as it fell.

Hermione didn't seem as amused as her tail puffed up and she picked up the nearest block and threw it at Lucius and hit him in the head with it. However it did little to the other toddler as he fell over and giggled the word "ow" again. Harry decided that now would be a good time to pull Hermione away since she had grabbed several more blocks and was about to walk over to the other toddler kitty.

"Neville is coming your way!" called Molly from down the hall. Sure enough Neville came into the room carrying a spoon before under the couch.

Sighing Sirius got up and pulled the child out form under the couch only to notice that he had let go of the spoon. "Hey Ron hold onto Neville for a second while I get the spoon he hid under the couch." Ron just nodded and took Neville, but they where all in for a surprise when he moved the couch and everyone saw the pile of silverware, toys, rocks and other small objects that where piled up under the couch. Looking over at Neville Sirius asked, "Where you a pack rat in your past life?"

Neville simple made a little "thpp" sound as he tried to wiggle away from Ron. Ron let go of the squirming child and began helping clean up the mess. Luckily it was easy to clean up and by the time they where done Mrs. Wesley had called them all to come to dinner.

This however turned into a disaster all of its own as the only toddlers that didn't play/throw their food where Draco and Remus. Draco seemed content with eating his biscuits and Remus seemed more interested in sleeping. "I think it is bath time," said Sirius as Severus dumped his gravy on Sirius's head. Lucius looked at Sirius and giggled before putting his own bowl on his head.

Molly took Hermione to one bathroom while the boys took the others. Mrs. Malfoy stayed behind to clean up, while she watched Draco and Remus. As she focused on cleaning both the other toddlers crawled down from their places at the table and went to explore the pantry. Nothing looked very interesting except a bright colorful box on the third shelf. Draco quickly climbed up and retrieved the box, and they both tore into it to see what was inside. To their joy it was sugary goodness more commonly know as powdered doughnuts.

Sirius, Harry and Ron came out of the bathroom soaked, and with lots of scratches and bite marks. The three kitties become water hating demons the second they saw the tub full of water. They where a little happy when Molly came out in a similar condition, but she didn't seem as worn down as she put Hermione down and said, "we should probably check on. . ."

A sudden scream from the kitchen made them all rush and see Mrs. Malfoy flat on the floor covered in sugar. Remus was sitting on a char eating out of the sugar cup when suddenly Draco ran down the table and jumped onto the back of the chair Remus was in; sending him flying across the room and landing in a sack of flour.

Squealing in joy Draco ran over and joined Remus in the bag of flour. Harry was about to come into help but Narcissus stopped him, "they covered the floor in cooking oil."

"Okay Harry Ron you take the clean monsters to the living room. Me and Sirius can give those two a bath as well," said Molly.

Molly turned to Narcissus who waved her away and said, "I got it. I wasn't expecting them to suddenly explode like that." To both Sirius and Molly's surprise the sugar rush didn't last long as they thought as the little kitties all but passed out while they where still in the tub.

When they took them to the living room they saw that Severus, Hermione, Neville, and Lucius where watching Jurassic Park quietly. Harry and Ron where on the floor cleaning up the toys and the shower upstairs running so figured that was where Narcissus was.

Sirius plopped down on into one of the chairs and sighed, "only what two three weeks left?" Everyone in the room let out a groan as the kitties on the couch curled up together and fell asleep.

AN: I would of finished this faster but there was a tragedy at the house and it made it very hard to write anything kitten related.

I am dedicating this story to our little black Persian kitten Argos, (who was mauled by a dog and died). May she have found peace and happiness in the spirit world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

week 3

After several days inside Mrs. Weasley decided that the kitties needed to spend some time in the sun. After a brief fight with the toddlers they got them into clothes that were already ratty and torn up so that they wouldn't be destroying their other clothes. Molly and Narcissus stayed inside since Molly had given the knitting bug to the other woman and they wanted to work alone for a time; without a toddler running off with a yarn ball every few seconds.

To Sirius, Harry, and Ron's surprise when Severus and Draco ran straight into the lake and started to play around in the shallow water; this surprised them since he always freaked out just as much as the others did when it was bath time. Neville got close to the water but ended up spending most of his time along the edge tormenting frogs. Meanwhile the other three went to the sandy edge and started building a sand castle.

Seeing that the group was actually keeping themselves busy they allowed themselves to relax. It wasn't long before Sirius transformed and started chasing the two that where in the lake. This quickly escalated into a game of tag that the other children on the beach joined into as well. Harry and Ron laughed as Sirius tried to get away from the group but to no avail and ended up running back onto the shore and collapsing onto the ground where he was easily dog piled.

"Run?" asked Hermione when they noticed that Sirius had given up and was just letting the group crawl on him.

"He is tired," said Harry. "You should let him rest for a bit."

All of the kitty children made sounds of disappointment as they climbed off Sirius and went back to playing in the water or on the beach. Once they where gone Sirius changed back and groaned, "Its like they are chugging down energy potion when we aren't looking!"

However before either of the boys could answer him there was yelling from the lake, "Fwish!" screamed Draco as he held up a decent sized fish. The three sitting in the grass just stared stunned as all of the children quickly rushed him and tried to look, touch, or steal the fish that he had caught.

Harry quickly decided to intervene when he saw Draco take a bite of the fish and try to eat it before the other kitties could get it from him. "Don't eat that!" he snapped as he tried to take the fish from the toddler.

"Fwish!" scream Draco as he continued to hang onto the fish even as Harry lifted it up.

"Fiwsh chorused the others as the tackled Harry.

"Help!" yelled Harry as he was pulled down into the shallow muddy water. He was glad it was only about five inches deep otherwise he might have had more of a problem as the children tore the fish away from him and started to fight over it. Ron was the one that went to Harry's rescue as he pulled him out of the muck and tried to ignore that the children had actually eaten the fish.

When they where back on the bank Harry glared at Sirius, "You know you could of gotten up and helped."

"Eh," shrugged Sirius, "Looked like you had everything under control.

Harry just snorted and sat down and let the sun dry his wet muddy clothes. It wasn't long before he heard snoring coming from Sirius, and had a thought to wake him up but then when he looked up and saw that Lucius was covering Sirius in mud he decided to let his godfather sleep. Ron and Harry where actually kind of surprised that Sirius didn't wake up when Remus and Hermione joined and stared to burry the man under a foot of sludge they had gotten from the frog infested lake.

When Sirius did wake up he was really confused since he couldn't lift his arms up, "the hell?" He knew something was definitely wrong when he heard an uproar of laughter from not just Harry and Ron but from the toddlers as well. "ha, ha," muttered Sirius as he worked to get his arms free and sit up. "Disgusting," muttered Sirius as he stood up and saw that everything was soaked with mud and only god knows what else.

"Maybe we should go back up to the house now?" suggested Ron since the toddlers also seemed to have worn themselves down.

Sirius and Harry nodded before doing a quick cleaning spell so that none of them, kitties included, would bring in an obscene amount of mud. The three of them also noted that this was one of the first times none of the children fought getting a bath before they where put down for their afternoon nap.

When they entered the living room ware the women where knitting they three of them all but collapsed on the couch, floor, and in a chair. "Was it really that exhausting?" muttered Molly in a bored tone not even looking up from what she was working on.

"They where evil," muttered Sirius from the couch. "As they always are."

"They aren't evil," sighed Molly.

Even Narcissus starred for a moment before saying, "I don't know Neville is pretty close to evil."

Again Molly just rolled her eyes, "he isn't evil. Just a handful. Some children are like that." The others in the room just snorted as they recalled all the trouble that the little ball of evil had caused them. Not long after that they heard snores coming from the couch and noticed that Sirius had fallen asleep again.

"At least he doesn't have to worry about being buried under a huge pile of mud," said Ron as he leaned back in the chair. However soon sound from the stairs revealed that Severus and Remus had gotten up. Both tottled over to Sirius and poked at him a few times, but nothing seemed to wake him up. Seeing that they weren't going to get anything from him the ended up crawling up with him and using him as a pillow and continue their nap.

"Aw," said Molly. "Isn't that cute."

Sirius passes out on the couch and the kids try to wake him up so he would play with them, but in the end Severus and Remus end up curling up on his back and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

week 4

By now everyone had gotten into a good routine. Molly and Narcissus would wake the kitties up and get them breakfast, and then let them play in the living room. Then when the boys got up they took over watching them while Molly made lunch. Then Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy would get a quiet time as they took the children outside so they could run off all of their extra energy before their nap.

However this routine was messed up when they the potion had progress made on it and they kitties were made to stay inside why the "adults" of the house where given an update on the potions progress/completion.

The living room had been magiced to the point that the only thing that could really be moved freely besides the toys was the TV remote. They had considered a barrier but then to get in they would have to disable it, and none of them wanted to have to do that if they where needed in the room in a pinch, so this meant that as they sat in the kitchen with Professor Dumbledore talking they didn't notice that the children had quietly snuck out of the room and up the stairs.

It wasn't until the house around them started shaking and they heard a loud crash from the stairs did anyone rush to see the toddlers ridding on a mattress down the stairs. "Again!" chorused the children as they got off of the mattress and started to pull it back up the stairs.

Each of them grabbed a child and took them back to the living room and put Star Wars on so that at least half of them would watch the TV instead of causing chaos of some form. "And that is why we want the potion to be done now," said Sirius to Dumbledore when they had gotten back to the kitchen.

"Do they do that everyday?" asked the Headmaster.

"No," said Molly. "but they might as well. They usually find someway to make at least one big mess, or cause some kind of riot in the house." Right after this statement there was a loud crash from the hall and a few sets of feet could be heard running.

"Your turn," said Sirius looking at Harry. Groaning Harry took out his want and went to fix the mirror that had somehow found its way to the floor and fixed it, and did a double check to make sure all of them where in the living room. Which they where and all acted confused and innocent about that sound that they had all heard a few moments ago.

"there is a chance it wouldn't work," said Dumbledore as Harry walked in.

"What was that?" asked Harry as he sat back down.

"I said, " repeated Dumbledore. "That there is a chance that the potion wouldn't work. It needs at least a few more days to age. Surely you can all last a few more days."

"We can," said Sirius, "But we might feel a little better if you took Neville for the day. If this is catchable then you have already been contaminated. If you keep him in the office it will be fine."

Dumbledore sighed, "will everyone be happy if I do this?" Everyone nodded and it was decided that Dobby would take him to Dumbledore the next morning.

"I don't see why they made such a fuss," the Headmaster said to Neville as he put him on the floor and gave him a ball to play with. "They act like your going to suddenly bite them or something."

Neville didn't say anything and simply started to bounce the ball while Dumbledore went to his desk and start working. The Headmaster didn't seem to notice when the ball stopped bouncing and later wished he had when his head snapped up when a loud crash was heard.

He looked on the floor and saw that the ball had been left forgotten with a broken set of scales next to it. Dumbledore looked around the room looking for Neville, but didn't see him. A screech from Phox made Dumbledore look over and see the child hanging from the birds tail. "Now stop that," said Dumbledore as he tried to get Neville to let go of the phoenix's tail

"No!" yelled Neville as he gripped the tail even harder.

Eventually the Headmaster was able to get the boy to let go of his birds tail and put him back over in the corner this time magicing a rope around Neville's foot and tieing it to the table leg. Neville tugged at it but other then that didn't move to do anything other then play with his ball. However as soon as the Professor was focused on his work again Neville turned his attention to chewing through the rope. It took longer then he wanted but once it was off he quietly went over to one of the shelves and started to climb.

Dumbledore looked up in time to see a series of his possessions falling to the ground. Groaning again he got up and got Neville off of the top shelf and put him back in his spot only this time instead of a rope he used a chain. "Get out of that," said the Professor pleasantly as he went back to his desk.

Neville sat still before looking up at the table he was under and lifting himself up so that he could see what was on the table. He realized he could read a large bowl that was sitting on the table. Using what little leverage he had Neville pushed the bowl to the side and let the bowl fall taking several phials with it. The bowl on its own made a glorious mess with a large number of small black creatures scattered across the floor and hid in all different corners of the room, but the real mess was in the phials as they mixed in a multitude in colors and suddenly caught the floor on fire.

Curing Dumbledore got up and put the fire out before putting Neville in a magic bubble that was suspended about three feet off of the floor. Neville looked around and hit the sides of the bubble before letting out an unhappy screech. The Headmaster thought of making the bubble sound proof but stopped and sighed. He let out another groan and took the boy in hand before aperating out of the castle and to the summer house and admitting defeat at the hands of the toddler and promised to check with the potion brewers and ask if there was anyway to speed up the process.

Despite the pleas it still took another three days before the brewers handed the potion over with any confidence, and even then they where still worried that they hadn't gotten it quiet right. Due to this it was unanimously agreed that Lucius Malfoy be the first one tested, (surprisingly enough Narcissus didn't have any objection).

To everyone's surprise, and slight disappointment from Ron, Harry and Sirius, it worked and Malfoy was back to himself. However unlike the first time they had to come clean instead of fabricating the truth. In the end he seemed more upset that he had been taken care of by Hermione the first time he had transformed. "Should of left him a little kitty person," muttered Sirius bitterly as they changed the others back to their right age.

The only problem was when they gave the potion to Severus, (who sneezed in it before taking it) and for some reason when he changed the kitty ears and tail remained. Despite the kicks and punched that Snape was currently throwing at Sirius he couldn't get Black to stop laughing hysterically. "Stop it Severus," sighed the Headmaster. "Getting rid of them will be easy, (er) then trying to figure out the base of the potion that changed you originally. Despite this he still kicked Sirius a few more times.


End file.
